Tatto
by Noah Blacky
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato, pero bueno, en este caso... El gato podría morir feliz de tener a Lysandro en frente sin camiseta. [Leve Spoiler episodio 12, escena tatuaje]


**En el episodio 12 Lysandro nos enseña el tatuaje si tenemos alta afinidad con él.**

 **Esta historia es una enorme fantasía pero estoy segura de que muchas fans de Lysandro desearían eso, que ChiNoMiko nos diera una escena así... ah, oh dios, cualquiera desearía eso,**

 **Lys me gusta. Aunque generalmente no tengo mucha inspiración para él porque me parece muy educado. Aunque dicen que esos son los peores. Muy, pero que muy, muy malos. Oh sí, Lys, danos más... ejem... vale ya está.**

 **Como generalmente he dicho, me encanta Castiel sobre todas las cosas, pero Lys está bien.**

 **Esta historia está en mi tumblr y bueno, estoy totalmente emocionada.**

* * *

 **Título:** Tatto

 **Palabras:** 1588.

 **Pareja:** Lysandro & Sucrette.

 **Géneros:** Romance.

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary:**

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero bueno, en este caso... El gato podría morir feliz de tener a Lysandro en frente sin camiseta.

 **Advertencias:** Puede contener un poco de spoilers del episodio 12. Contenido un poco lascivo y sexual.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Mis manos temblaron instintivamente.

Mire a mi alrededor y suspiré hondo. Lysandro me observaba, casi con aspecto reprobatorio. Me sentí estúpida. No tenía que salir así, no, no tenía que salir de esta forma y tampoco deberíamos estar aquí como dos idiotas mirándonos. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada. El plan era tan sencillo que hasta me dolía que se hubiese fastidiado por tan poca cosa, si Nathaniel no hubiera aparecido todo hubiera sido diferente… Maldito Nath y sus estúpidos golpes. _Ahora que lo pienso, quizás debería ir en este momento a intentar solucionarlo y preguntarle porque tenía la espalda llena de marcas tan horribles. Me preocupaba Nath aunque ahora me quejase por quejar._

Pero ahora mismo debía concentrarme en la situación que tenía delante de mis ojos.

Lys me miro aún más profundamente y en mi interior temblé, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Creo que nadie se extraña de que esté locamente enamorada del chico de ojos bicolor. ¿Quién no? A pesar de ser el chico más olvidadizo y despistado del mundo entero… tenía tantas cualidades que cualquiera que lo vería con los ojos bien abiertos, diría lo hermoso que es y lo sincero, adorable, lindo, encantador, tranquilo,… Creo que si sigo así me ruborizaré.

-¿Solo por mi tatuaje?- me pregunto directamente.

Sus ojos me miraban intensamente, su mirada afianzada de curiosidad y demasiado molesto conmigo por ser tan malditamente metiche. Seguramente la decepción estaría invadiendo su cuerpo como si no tuviera remedio alguno. Mi cuerpo tembló exteriormente, sintiéndome un poco estúpida por tener tales reacciones y ser incapaz de reaccionar como una persona adulta.

Vale, no había sido inteligente, pero la curiosidad me pudo, y en este caso mató al gato al ser pillado in-fraganti.

No dije nada, baje la vista un poco avergonzada, sin saber que decir, quedándome callada. ¿Qué debería decir ante esto? Intentar justificarme sería solo imponer excusas y eso no era mi estilo. Sí, había espiado para ver su tatuaje y no podía negarlo ahora que Nath me había visto y Lys se había enterado. Debía cargar con lo que había hecho. Y admitirlo sinceramente. Iba a levantar mi vista y asentir, decirle que era cierto, que yo la había fastidiado y que lo sentía. Pero él se adelantó tomando mi mano, tan suavemente que un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me sentí avergonzada y más aún cuando comencé a ver como los demás nos miraban con la ceja levantada viendo como Lys me arrastraba cogida de la mano hacia el exterior del recinto escolar. Me sentí ridícula cuando vi que nos dirigíamos al gimnasio y que yo seguía inmóvil e intentando recobrar la cordura y las explicaciones a lo que estaba pasando.

 _¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios hago?_

Llegamos al vestuario de hombres y me soltó justo cuando entramos. Salió un momento y miro de derecha a izquierda al asomarse, como comprobando que no había nadie y que no nos molestarían. Mi piel se erizo y Lysandro cerró la puerta con suavidad tras entrar de todo. _Cosa que no me extraño_.

La suavidad de Lysandro es de tal magnitud que en vez de gritarme o chillar cualquier cosa mantiene su tono calmado. Estoy segura de que si el me espiará para ver mi tatuaje, aunque no tenga uno, me resultaría bastante molesto y acabaría por terminar de gustarme o me gustaría pero pasaría de él porque me habría decepcionado.

Me dio la espalda y se quitó su chaqueta victoriana, estuve a punto de gritar algo como "¡¿TE VAS A DESVESTIR?!" Pero me calle. Me obligue a callarme para ver qué sucedería a continuación. La curiosidad de nuevo estaba matándome y esa era mi perdición. Vi como sus manos descendían hasta el fondo de la camisa para alzarla, cerré los ojos asustada. Abrí mis ojos lentamente sorprendida cuando lo observe alzar su camisa y enseñarme el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda.

Me sorprendí.

Me sorprendí tanto que creo que no supe reaccionar.

En su espalda, en la parte superior, tenía tatuadas unas alas, unas alas hermosas que cualquiera que las viera se enamoraría de él, lo considerarían precioso. Nunca me habría imaginado que su matiz de chico bueno se había convertido en un ángel.

Mi mano se movió sola, incapaz de controlarla, y comencé a acariciar su espalda.

Estaba tocando su tatuaje.

Sentí como se tensaba, pero me movía sola, hipnotizada por su fuerte y ancha espalda, por sus alas pintadas, por su pinta tan increíble y porque ya no era capaz a seguir parando. Lysandro era hermoso, tan hermoso, que me quitaba el aire, me hacía actuar como una loca y me quitaba el control sobre si misma. Mis manos comenzaron a surcar su espalda, y sentí sus ojos hermosos mirándome, inquisitivamente, tras girar un poco la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado, bueno, ligeramente no, demasiado ruborizado, casi como el pelo de Castiel.

Mi mano izquierda se unió a la exploración y en seguida comencé a acariciarlo con mayor intensidad, con ambas manos. Me sentía embriagada por él, borracha de sensaciones. Por su tacto. Por aquel cosquilleo que me provocaba tocarle y por su mirada aceptando mi tacto.

Quizás debería detenerme, pero no puedo. Alzo mis ojos y lo miro, mis mejillas se cubren al igual que las de él, totalmente rojas como si fuéramos una pareja de tomates. Pero ya no puedo parar, mis sentimientos no pueden controlarse con él tan cerca... Sus ojos me visualizan de nuevo y me remuevo un poco para acariciar dulcemente.

En ese momento, me doy cuenta de lo que estuve haciendo y sé que debo detenerme. Porque me gustaría tener una amistad con él aunque no me correspondiese y con estas dos tonterías de hoy me parece bastante difícil que me acepte.

-L-lo siento- tiemblo y aparto mis manos.

Lysandro baja su vista sonrojado y se quita la camisa. Del todo. Me muestra sus pectorales y siento el deseo de necesitar tocarlo, quiero besarlo. Me gusta demasiado, me gusta tanto que ya no soy capaz a respirar.

Me quedo helada.

Porque sé que Lysandro es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

-N-no pasa nada… me-m-me gustó- pensé haber escuchado mal y temblé internamente.

 _¿Es posible? ¿Lo es?_

Sentí como si alguien me tirase a él con una fuerza invisible, envolví mis brazos en su cuello desnudo, luego de darle una vista a su increíble musculatura, me acerque a su rostro con los ojos semicerrados y bese sus labios, en un movimiento suave. Había deseado esto desde que lo conocí cuando averigüe que usaban el sótano para ensayar.

Un amor a primera vista que había crecido a medida que no conocíamos y veíamos.

Lysandro en seguida continuó con mi atrevimiento.

Abrió la boca un poco y yo me cole en su boca con mi lengua, recorriendo ese sabor exquisito que me derretía. Desde que lo vi, había deseado probar ansiosamente. Sabía tan bien, tan adictivo que no podía detenerme, no quería parar. Quería más, más.

Mis manos surcaban sus cabellos acariciándolos con suavidad, mientras Lysandro afianzaba sus manos a mis caderas, pegándome a él, tanto que no sé cómo podía seguir intentando pegarnos más. Nuestros labios entrelazados, nuestras lenguas jugando, nuestros cuerpos enredándose. No había nada más maravilloso que aquello. Y yo me estaba volviendo una pervertida deseando más.

Nos separamos un poco, y él me miro aun medio agachado, era más alto que yo, eso era obvio y me gustaba su altura. Suspire y lo miré a los ojos. Quería decirle que me gustaba, pero solo pude ponerme de puntillas y volver a besarle, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Él me seguía, y como todo un caballero, no bajo sus manos de mi cintura, cosa que me volvía loca y al mismo tiempo me enternecía e impacientaba.

-Lys…- mascullé entre los besos mientras bajaba a su cuello, lo sentí tambalearse.

-Yo… es-to… no sé si es muy caballeroso hacer esto- dijo con dificultad.

-Lys… me gustas…- se me escapó con sinceridad y me aparte un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Quería oir su respuesta.

Sus mejillas estaban tan ruborizadas que podía sentir que ya no podía creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. Estuve esperando un rechazo, una respuesta afirmativa. Quería que me dijese algo, cualquier cosa que estuviese bien. Solo quería saber lo que quería de mí, si sentía lo mismo.

Y yo ahora no podía permitirle negarse a mí.

-Oh… tú, tú también me gustas Sucrette-

Me lo dijo, tan suavemente que casi pude sentir mi estómago saltar. Estaba avergonzado, y yo estaba feliz, tan feliz que ya no había rastros de vergüenza en mí, ahora iba a enloquecer y a hacerle sentir bien.

Volví a besarle, un beso con necesidad y lleno de sentimientos, tan dulces y cálidos…

-¡LYSANDRO!-

Un grito nos hizo alterarnos.

Reconocí la voz de Castiel y casi pude sentir mi cabeza explotar. Lysandro y yo nos miramos asustados y él corrió a ponerse la camiseta que había tenido que quitarse porque, si no, no podría agarrarme bien y porque quería continuar. Se puso la chaqueta como un rayo y yo le hice señas para que se adelantara y tratase de actuar normal. Cuando le vi salir y le oí responderle a Castiel.

Fruncí el ceño.

¡Maldito nalgas planas arruina momentos!

Bueno, de todos modos… ahora podía decir que, la curiosidad si mató al gato, pero a este gato no le importaba morir si recibía tal premio por su parte… Y ya seguirían con esto cuando aclarasen el punto en el cual se encontraba su relación.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el One-Shot.**

 **Para las que leáis Ninfomanía, mañana subiré capítulo. Así que, tengan paciencia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos comentarios, porque si no me ponéis comentarios me desmotivo a seguir escribiendo...**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Dejen reviews.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
